1. Field
The technical field is related to a liquid crystal display and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display and a driving method thereof capable of preventing a light leakage phenomenon.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical liquid crystal display device includes two sheets of display panels in which field generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode) are disposed and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display panels. A voltage is applied to at least one of the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The electric field controls directions of liquid crystal molecules contained in the liquid crystal layer, thus controls transmittance of incident light through the liquid crystal layer to display an image.
The liquid crystal display has generally used glass as a substrate. Recently, a flexible display device that is capable of being bent or folded has been developed. Such a flexible display device uses a liquid crystal display made of a flexible material such as plastic as a substrate.
The display panels of a curved liquid crystal display are bent at a predetermined curvature, therefore an external force is applied to a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates to form and maintain the curvature of the display panels. As a result, an alignment of the liquid crystal molecules may be distorted by the external force applied to the liquid crystal layer. The alignment of distorted liquid crystal molecules may be difficult to control by the electric field generated in the liquid crystal layer, thus the light transmittance of through the liquid crystal layer is difficult to control. For example, a light leakage phenomenon may occur in the curved liquid crystal display.
The disclosure in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background information of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form a prior art that is known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.